


He’s MINE

by Mrs S Malfoy (BaileyFan9)



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Possessive Noah, caring Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/Mrs%20S%20Malfoy
Summary: It’s been almost a month since his past tormentor became very possessive and fierce in protecting him from the rest of the jocks and giving Kurt very strict rules to follow as payment for his protection.  The jock could be sweet but most the PDA was a show of possessiveness instead of caring that and the rules made the relationship hard to define for anyone





	He’s MINE

McKinley High School Cafeteria   
Tuesday Lunch  
Kurt carefully cut his queso-infused bean burrito with his knife and fork grateful that Noah had not required his presence at the jock table and had not joined the glee club at their usual table in the corner either. Giving Kurt the rare chance to talk to Artie Tina and Mercedes alone. He still made sure to eat of course knowing Noah would force him if necessary. Though he did miss the warmth of the jocks lap  
It’s been almost a month since his past tormentor became very possessive and fierce in protecting him from the rest of the jocks and giving Kurt very strict rules to follow as payment for his protection. The jock could be sweet but most the PDA was a show of possessiveness instead of caring that and the rules made the relationship hard to define for anyone. (His number one rule was that Kurt would call him by his given name at all times.) Kurt wondered how possessive Noah would be once the French Glee Club arrived. Even as he talked he could feel the hazel gaze on him.  
“I hope they look like a Truffaut movie,” he said finishing his burrito and wiping his hands. The ragtag group had been discussing the newcomers for the whole of lunch and the excitement was palpable.  
Rough hands tangle themselves into his perfectly sprayed hair and lips find his ear.  
“Good job eating Princess, I’m proud.” Noah purred before picking up and cradling the smaller boy. “New rule while the Frenchies are here. No being around the boys without me. Understand Princess?”  
Kurt blushed. “Yes Noah.”  
“Good boy.”  
It wasn’t long before Mr Schue walked up to the table to fetch them "Time to get ready guys. Philippe's club will be arriving at McKinley any minute." He looked really excited.  
“We’re on it Mr Schue.” Kurt stood up and smirked on his way to the garbage can. After all that time collecting berets, they were finally going to be put to good use. It was a fashonista's way of being environmentally friendly: reduce, reuse, recycle.  
Choir Room   
Tuesday After Lunch   
"I feel like a mime," said Artie tugging on the his shirt. They were all wearing mime-like shirts, and a beret from Kurt's collection.  
Noah was sitting in the front row rubbing Kurt’s tummy which had made his boy queasy and curl into his lap for comfort.  
“Noah...I don’t feel so good.” Kurt whined burrowing himself further into Noah.  
“Shhhh, after the performance we can go home and cuddle all you want okay?” Puck’s ma had kicked him out again in another fit of drunken rage. As soon as Carole had found out she insisted he stay at the Hudmel home. Of course Burt would flip if he saw his precious baby boy snuggling up every night with his former bully.  
"They're here," called Santana coming back from the window. Apparently Kurt wasn’t the only one feeling sick.  
"Philippe! Bienvenue a McKinley High!" Cried Mr. Schue hugging the man wearing glasses and who, in Kurt's opinion, looked like a J. Crew model, if they had that in France. "Everyone this is M. Philippe Renaud and his Glee Club from Lyon. Philippe this is Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Artie , Matt, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Kurt”  
“Bonjour” Kurt said as Noah squeezed him tighter glaring at the boys M Renaud included.  
M Ranaud nodded and said, with a heavy French accent that made most of the girls swoon. "This is the Lycée de Lyon Chorale, or as you say, Glee Club: Jean-Paul, Celeste, Rielle, Gerard, Angelique, Marc, Claire, Nicholas, Aimee and Sophie."  
"I'm glad you're all here. I'm sure it'll be a learning experience for us all." Mr. Schue said looking at both groups.”  
The New Directions performance of Lady Marmalade started fabulously until one by one most of them, ran out of the room clutching his or her stomach or mouth. Soon all that was left was Rachel and Noah, who was holding the class trash can for a heaving and sobbing Kurt.  
“Noah I feel awful.”  
The football (and during the off-season basketball as well) player nodded and picked up his poor sick princess. “Mr Schue I’m taking him home.” And without waiting for permission he walked out of the door.


End file.
